It is planned during the oncoming year to continue our studies on the metabolism of circulating mevalonate and to evaluate the effect of various hormonal derangements upon the oxidating and sterol pathways of mevalonate. Having previously demonstrated that the kidney represents the primary tissue site of mevalonte metabolism by both metabolic routes, we plan to evaluate the effect of hypo- and hyper-thyroidism and of pregnancy on mevalonate metabolism. Further studies of the influence of diabetes upon mevalonate plays an obligatory role in the replication of DNA will be pursued by attempting to identify the specific mevalonate product that may regulate DNA polymerase.